Hope She Says Yes
by Sello
Summary: Five couples. Five ways of proposing. Five very different weddings. Follow the men of Avengers Tower, as they attempt to propose to their girlfriends. [Pepper x Tony - Thor x Jane - Natasha x Clint - Steve x Maria - Betty x Bruce]
1. Pepper x Tony: 1

**I'm very excited for this story! I'll dedicate ten chapters to each couple, and they'll focus on proposal, wedding plans, wedding, and some after math. First ten chapters: Pepperony!**

**~I do not own Marvel, or the Avengers~**

* * *

**Hope She Says Yes.**

**Pepper x Tony**

Tony burst into the Avengers living room, and looked around. For the first time, without force, the entire tower was there. Clint was in a deep conversation with Bruce, while Natasha, Pepper and Jane were having some 'girl talk'. Maria occasionally joining in, sitting closely next to Steve, who seemed to be drawing, as usual. Darcy was playing with her laptop, and Thor was sitting on the floor paying close attention to the film on the screen.

"Point Break." No answer. "Blondie." No response. "Thor!" Tony said, a little firmer. The demi-god looked slightly shocked, but turned his head to the billionaire, anyway.

"Yes, Man of Iron." Thor addressed him. Tony looked around the room once more, hoping that none of the others had noticed.

They hadn't.

"I-uh, I need you out here. Now." Thor didn't hesitate, and he immediately stood up. "Out here." Tony nodded over to the door. A confused Thor stared at him for a moment – why would a billionaire need a demi-god's help with anything? Tony moved over a little, and attempted to move Thor with him. The demi-god stayed put.

"Man of Iron, what is it you inquire?" Thor frowned.

"Look, I need your help." Tony said surprisingly quietly.

"Whatever it may be, can it not wait until the Midgardian film ends?" Thor folded his arms.

"No! You're the only one who can help me, Point Break." Tony sighed. "I-I need your advice." Thor was surprised.

"What of, Man of Iron?"

"I need to…" He stopped in mid-sentence, looking at the door, just to make sure that nobody was listening in. "I want.-"

"Man of Iron, I am afraid you are wasting my time."

"I need to propose to Pepper." He finished in one breath. For a moment, they stood in silence; Thor just stared at him with his blue eyes. Without another word, Thor wrapped his large arms around Tony, and squeezed as hard as he could.

"Man of Iron! What wonderful news! This is the most exciting news in all of Midgard!" Tony struggled out of Thor's bear hug, and fixed his own hair again.

"But I don't know _how _to." Tony commented back. Thor looked confused, and scratched his head.

"Then why must you come to me?"

"Because you know all about the romantic stuff. You know what girls like." Tony stopped. "I don't." Thor nodded in approvement.

"You should ask one of the Ladies. They may know more about what Miss Potts desires." Thor advised him. "I may be able to help you with your speech." Tony stared at him, baffled.

"What you plan on saying before you ask Lady Pepper to marry you." Thor explained. "You may also want to buy the object Lady Pepper shall wear on her finger…"

"A ring." Tony groaned. He hated ring shopping. No, he just hated shopping. Well, in general, he hated going out in public, but shopping? That was worse. The styles, the colours, the makes…they were all just foreign terms to him.

"My suggestion is for you to ask Lady Natasha." Tony sighed.

"But you'll help me with my speech? And getting everything prepared?" Thor smiled.

"Why wouldn't I want to help the Great Engineer?" Thor patted him a little bit too hard on the back.

"It's going to be a long week."

**X**

Tony walked into the kitchen, earlier than usual.

"What brings you here so early?" Clint retorted.

"Who says that I went to sleep?" Tony replied. Clint rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I need your help." He looked at Natasha.

"With what?" Natasha replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Stuff." Natasha tried to shake him off, but his dark eyes stared into hers, showing that it was something serious. "And it involves leaving the house." Tony finished off. Natasha and Clint exchanged glances.

"Whatever, Stark. Just don't embarrass me." Natasha got off the table. "Elevator at 12."

**X**

"Now can you tell me what is so important, that you need _my_ help?" Natasha glared at the billionaire. It had to be important – she did not just get all dressed up for no reason.

"I'm Pepper on planning to propose." Tony stammered. Natasha didn't even try to hide her smirk, and Tony frowned.

"You're planning on proposing to Pepper." Natasha said a little more seriously. Tony waited for her to be shocked, or at lease raise an eyebrow, but she didn't even show a sign on surprise.

"You knew?"

"I'm a highly trained spy, Stark." Now she smirked. "You want me to help you buy a ring?"

"No, I want you to buy the dress." Tony remarked. Natasha glared at him.

"Don't push your luck, Stark."

They pulled up outside the nearest expensive jewellery store, and Tony stopped dead in his tracks, just looking at the place. Natasha turned back to glare at him.

"Are you coming, or what?" Natasha spat at him.

"Just give me a minute! Let me get prepared." But he just stood there.

"Are you done?"

"These things take time." He sulked.

"It's just a jewellery store." Natasha walked in by herself. After a while, Tony followed.

"Hi! Can I help you, sir?" A sales assistant appeared out of nowhere.

"I just want a ring." Tony shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Engagement or wedding?" Tony looked towards to Natasha.

"Engagement." She answered for him.

"Oh, are you the lucky lady?" The assistant smiled at her. Natasha looked horrified, while Tony tried to stop himself from laughing.

"I'm just a friend." Natasha said between gritted teeth. The oblivious woman looked back at Tony, and smiled again.

"What kind of stone would you like? Diamond? Sapphire? Emerald? Ruby?"

"Diamond?" Tony looked at Natasha once again, who just nodded in approval.

"Great choice!" The assistant screamed. "Which metal? Gold? Rose gold? White gold? Maybe Platinum?" The woman had pulled out a chart, which showed the different kinds of metal. Tony examined the chart for a moment, and looked to Natasha once again. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Platinum." He confirmed, clearly not knowing which one that was.

"What cut for the diamond? Princess? Heart? Cushion? Rou-"

"We'll get back to you." Natasha interrupted her, pulling Tony away. Tony shot her a look.

"I don't even know what she's saying! All I know is diamond!" Tony exclaimed. Natasha sighed.

"How about you think about what Pepper likes first, and then give your ideas." Natasha suggested. Tony nodded. "I'll look around." She says. Despite the fact that she was a deadly master assassin, Tony knew that she still enjoyed shopping as much as any other woman.

Tony looked at the platinum cuts again, trying to decide which one would suit her best. Definitely not emerald. Pepper is always busy tapping away at her blackberry, typing, writing and signing stuff…she didn't want some big bulky think on her finger all day. Definitely not a princess cut or the round. And what was a cushion cut anyway?

"Tony!" Tony turned around to wear the voice was coming from, and saw Natasha beckoning him to come over.

"Please tell me you know what you're doing."

"I have a feeling Pepper might like that." She pointed over to the pear cut in the glass cabinet. Tony stared at it for a moment. Not too big, not too small, it would look perfect on her.

"Alright." Tony agreed.

**X**

"I'VE GOT IT! I'VE GOT IT! I'VE GOT IT!" Tony practically ran up to his room, and shut the door behind him.

"What's he so happy about?" Darcy asked no-one in particular.

"Something special." Natasha shrugged.

"Am I aloud to know?"

"Not yet."

"Is it related to Pepper?" She grinned.

"Maybe."

"Oh my gosh!" Darcy gasped. "Is he going to…?"

"Yes." Natasha said quickly before she could finish the sentence. "But you cannot tell anyone, okay?" Darcy nodded eagerly.

"And he got the ring!?"

"Yes." Natasha confirmed.

"When will he-"

"I don't know. Soon, probably." Natasha shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly, Pepper walked into the room, and everything fell silent. She looked around as if she was looking something – or someone.

"Have you seen Tony?" She asked, facing the two women sitting on the table.

"No." They both chorused.

"He's been avoiding me all day! I need to tell him something important."

"You could check the library." Natasha shot Darcy a look.

"At this point, I'm desperate. Thank you." She left the room quickly.

"Library!? Really!?"

"Well, she can't find Tony!" Natasha nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what he's 'planning' now." Darcy wondered.

* * *

**Nothing much yet, I know. But a start I guess?**

**Please review!**

**Please reveiw! Any ideas are welcome!**


	2. Pepper x Tony: 2

**And here is chapter two! =D**

**~I do not own Marvel or the Avengers~**

* * *

**Hope She Says Yes.**

**Pepper x Tony**

Pepper walked into her empty bedroom. She sighed, as she sat on the end of the bed, and slipped off the high heels that she was wearing. She quickly undid her strawberry blonde hair, and brushed it out, before letting it loose. Something was strangely different. The bed was neatly made, and even the room looked neater and tidier than usual.

"JARVIS, could you turn up the lights please?" For some reason, the lights were strangely dimmer than usual.

"Mr Stark has instructed that I keep the lights the way they are now." JARVIS explained to her. Tony! She hadn't spoken to Tony in over two days. It was as if he was avoiding her.

Pepper sighed, as she attempted to lie down on the king sized bed, when she had an uncomfortable feeling in her back. Immediately getting back up, she turned around, and picked up the small white note that she had lied on, and opened it.

Definitely Tony's handwriting.

And it was strange for Pepper – usually Tony just asked JARVIS to send a message to Pepper if he needed her. It read:

**Pep,**

**Come out to the balcony! I need to tell you something important.**

**Tony Stark, aka Iron Man.**

Pepper rolled her eyes. He had been avoiding him, and now he wanted to tell her something important? Right. Firstly, she was going to go there, and tell him exactly what was on her mind. Pepper took off her heavy jacket, before heading over to the door.

She came to a halt when she had noticed something that wasn't there before. Rose petals. Not just a bunch of theme dumped on the floor, but a whole row or pink, red, and white rose petals…leading somewhere. For a moment, she tried to see where they lead. Down the hall. Pepper tucked some of her hair behind her ear, as she followed the path across the floor. She had noticed that instead there were also small candles placed around the corridor, and even they had dim lighting.

When Pepper got to their large balcony area, she looked around the dim room. There were candles everywhere, and even more rose petals leading right outside. She carried on walking, slowly, until she got out to the balcony. She looked out, at the lights in New York, almost forgetting that an hour ago; she was stressing over the smallest things.

Without warning, strong hands slipped around her waist. She turned her head, and Tony looked back at her with a raise of his eyebrows. Pepper raised an eyebrow back at him.

"Pepper…"

"Tony…"

"Notice anything different?" Oh, he was testing her. Pepper smirked.

"What have you done?"

"What do you mean, 'what have I done?'"

"Dim lights. Rose petals. Candles. Notes." Pepper stopped. "You haven't done anything bad, have you?" A small smile appearing on her face.

"Not that I know of." He claimed. _Stay calm. Stay focused. Stay calm. Stay focused._

"Where is everyone?" She asked him. It was far too quiet in Stark Tower. It's not like she had been round and checked, but the Tower was one of those places that you could instantly tell the mood when you walked in.

"Busy." Tony mumbled into her hair, arms still wrapped around her waist. _I have to do this. I have to do this._ "Pepper…"

"Tony…"

"Pepper, I need to tell you something." He finally released her. "Something important." _Don't back down. Don't back down._ Slowly, he got down on one knee, and produced a small velvet box from the depth of his pockets.

"T-Tony…"

"Virginia Potts, from the day I met you, I felt something that I had never felt before. Something special, that I had never felt before." He paused. "I…I love everything about you. The way you tell me off when I'm getting over the top, the way you're such a mother to everyone, the way you can put up with my antics. For all these reasons, and more, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Pepper Potts…will you marry me?" Pepper clasped her hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself from screaming out, or crying, but it was too late.

"Y-Yes." She gasped. "Yes, Tony, yes!" He tenderly placed the ring on his girlfriend's finger. He came back to her level, and held her tightly in his arms. "Tony…how?"

"Natasha helped me buy the ring. Thor helped me plan what to say, and Darcy helped me with the rose petals, and candles." Tony smiled at her.

"You let _Darcy_ near open flames?" Pepper raised an eyebrow at her new fiancé.

"Bruce helped." Tony admitted. He kissed her on her head. "…Pep."

"Tony?"

"I love you, Pepper." She smiled at him.

"I love you too, Tony."

* * *

**I wanted to do just one chapter on the proposal, so here!**

**Please review!**

**Please review!**


	3. Pepper x Tony: 3

**I apologise for the late update! D= I wrote a whole chapter, and it didn't save. =(**

**~I do not own Marvel or the Avengers~**

* * *

**Hope She Says Yes.**

**Pepper x Tony**

Darcy Lewis was excited. No, she was more than excited - she was ecstatic. Darcy liked Pepper. She could deal with Tony for so long, keep a whole tower in order, go to twenty meetings in a week and _still_ manage to look good? Darcy had to hand in to Pepper - that woman was a saint. And that was why she was going to try extra hard to make sure that her wedding with Tony was perfect. Since Tony made the big announcement and got all the drinks out, the guys had a hang over and were still in bed at two (with an exception of Steve, seeing as he couldn't get drunk).

"Hey, Darcy." Pepper came downstairs looking like she was all ready to go out - hair let down for once, decent jeans and a basic shirt on. Darcy smiled at the woman.

"Going somewhere?" Darcy questioned.

"Yes, actually. Shopping." Darcy didn't respond. "For the wedding." She continued.

"Have you even planned anything, yet?" Natasha strolled in, also looking ready to go somewhere. Either that, or Darcy was seriously under dressed. Out of nowhere, Pepper pulled out a notebook and opened it to a list of things.

"Firstly, we need a location. We also need a caterer, a florist, some form of music and then we need to do the invitations-"

"Make Bruce the caterer. He's a decent chef." Natasha commented from the fridge. Pepper frowned at the idea.

"I can't make poor Bruce cook for that many people."

"How many people are you_ inviting_?" Darcy broke in.

"I don't even know, yet!" Pepper flew her hands in the air.

"Okay, let Tony sort out the music." Pepper shot Natasha a look. "He can get almost anyone to play."

"Steve can design the invitations." Darcy commented.

"I could do flowers." Everyone turned to see Maria standing at the door, arms folded. "When I was an intern at S.H.I.E.L.D, Fury made me rearrange his flowers for the first month." She explained, as if it was obvious. The others finally nodded and looked away.

"You're forgetting the most important thing!" Darcy practically screamed. Pepper turned to her. "You're dress!"

"Oh, yeah. You need to get your dress. You do _not_ want to leave that until last minute." Maria commented, as she leaned on the wall.

"I don't even know when the wedding is!" Pepper threw herself onto the sofa, and buried a pillow in her face. Honestly, the woman had dealt with meetings, drunken Tony, and even living with the Avengers. But planning her own wedding? She was lost. She had never even_been_ to a wedding.

"Have you asked Tony?" Darcy asked her, genuinely concerned.

"Hangover." She mumbled, face still covering the pillow.

"Why don't _we_ go out and buy a dress, and you can do all the technical stuff later?" Natasha asked. Pepper finally sat up.

"I suppose that would be best. I want to feel like I've gotten something done..."

"Great! JARVIS, call Jane please. Tell her to meet us here."

"Of course, Miss Lewis." Darcy smiled at Pepper.

"What?"

"Can you believe JARVIS will soon be calling you Mrs Stark?"

**x**

"Have you chosen your colours for the wedding?" Jane asked Pepper, as the five women wondered around town.

"I was thinking yellow or gold. What do you guys think?"

"Suits you." Darcy simply said. Natasha nodded in agreement.

"Do we have to wear yellow?" Maria asked.

"I look horrible in yellow." Jane said. Natasha nodded again.

"Well, probably no-" Pepper was cut off when she saw a gorgeous wedding dress in a shop window. Before the others could notice, Pepper practically darted into the wedding dress shop and was already trying on the dress.

"We'll be here for a long time." Darcy stated. She only got a bunch of shrugged shoulders as a reply.

**x**

"Good morning!" Tony shouted to nobody in particular. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Tony, it's almost three."

"Good afternoon to you too, then." Tony said in a sulky way. "Oh, and I need your help."

"With the wedding?" Bruce didn't look up from his newspaper.

"Yeah." Tony opened the fridge, found a half eaten sandwich, and closed it again. "I need you to do food." Bruce looked up, with widened eyes.

"Why me?"

"Because, you're the only decent chef in this place." Tony sat down on the nearest chair, not looking away from Bruce - who still didn't look convinced. "Alright, you can be_ in charge_of sorting out the food. You don't have to cook." Tony headed towards the door. "And _no strawberries_."

**x**

"Pepper, that's the third dress you've tried on." Maria moaned through the door, as Pepper tried on yet another dress.

"I think this is the one!" She called from the other side of the door. Natasha and Jane finally piped up, and Darcy looked up from her iPod. "I'm coming out." Pepper finally came out in a beautiful lace, a-lined dress that suited her beautifully. The women in front of her stood with their mouths opened.

"Pepper, you look gorgeous!"

"Absolutely stunning."

"Do you think Tony would like it?" Pepper looked in the mirror, and turned around.

"As long as you're in it? He'll love it." Jane said.

**x**

"Hey hey hey, Steve! Captain Rogers. American hero. Living legend. How are you?" Tony sat a little too close to Steve, who was quietly drawing on his own until Tony had arrived. Steve gave Tony a bitter look, as he attempted to move away, to which, Tony only moved closer.

"Can I do something for you, Tony?" Steve asked him, hugging his sketch pad closer to him.

"Yes, actually. It involves you and your little sketch pad there..." Tony pointed at the book in Steve's hand. "And a wedding" For a moment, Steve looked baffled, but he quickly remembered the whole 'Pepper and Tony wedding.' It was partly the reason why Tony didn't get up until three.

"You want me to..."

"Yes."

"For your wedding?"

"No, for Fury's wedding." Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, my wedding. Show them to me later, and I'll transfer them to the computer. What do you say?" Steve shrugged.

"Sure." He said, simply.

"Good, now we just need a date..."

* * *

**Another short, filler chapter, I'm sorry. And if you really want to picture Pepper's dress, it's on my profile! & I have no idea what the next chapter should be - perhaps the guys getting their suits and a bachelor party? Any ships you want to see more of?**

**_Update:_**** Fixed my mistakes. Thank you to Anonymous for pointing them out!**

**Please Reveiw!**


	4. Pepper x Tony: 4

**So I was thinking of including Rhodey at some point, because he's underrated and one of my favourite characters, so look out for him.**

**This is very short, don't hate me!**

**~I do not own Marvel or the Avengers~**

* * *

**Hope She Says Yes.**

**Pepper x Tony**

"What the heck is that?" Tony eyed the food suspiciously as if was one of his abandoned projects he had found at the bottom of his junk drawer. Bruce looked horrified.

"It's crème brûlée!" He almost yelled, pointing at it as if it was obvious. Tony scrunched up his face.

"It looks like burnt cream." He didn't take his eyes off the food.

"It is burnt cream!"

"And it's…edible?" Tony went to poke at it, but Bruce moved it away.

"Yes! Try some." Bruce moved the plate closer to Tony, who only took a step back holding his arms up.

"I do actually want to live until the wedding, Not-So-Jolly-Green." Tony said. Bruce rolled his eyes. "Look, when I said I hired you head of food, I didn't mean…" Tony waved his arms at the kitchen which was covered in sticky notes with reminders, posters with recipes, and food in general as well as a list of who likes what, who hates what (with 'NO STRAWBERRIES' written in red pen at the very top) and not to mention Bruce dressed like a real chef with the hat and everything. "…this."

"I'm just taking my job seriously." Bruce said simply, continuing to look for the cinnamon - which was mostly on the surfaces.

"Yeah, yeah, also-" Tony was interrupted when Bruce held up a finger at him as the phone rang. He ignored Tony's eye-roll, and picked up the phone anyway. Not long later, Bruce began screaming in Arabic down the phone.

"Okay, so that's a no." Bruce frowned, ripping down a green sticky note.

"For what?"

"The basbousa." Tony tried hard to keep a straight face, but ended up laughing instead, ignoring the frown from Bruce.

"What even is that?" Tony said between laughs.

"It's sort of like a coconut cake." Bruce explained, looking at a recipe poster on the wall, with an eggbeater in one hand, and a wooden spoon in the other.

"Mr Stark, Miss Potts requests your assistance immediately." JARVIS's voice echoed through the walls. Tony headed for the door, before looking over to Bruce who was now angrily mumbling to himself about where the sugar could possibly be. Tony smirked, and rolled his eyes as he went to look for Pepper.

**x**

"Tony!" Pepper almost screamed. "I need your help!" Tony raised an eyebrow. "What are we doing for food!?"

"Bruce is on it." Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"Who are we inviting!?" Pepper grabbed Tony's arm and dragged him towards the center of their room which was covered in photos of their family members. Tony could only name a few, and he could recall some faces, but he was mostly lost. Pepper noticed Tony's confused look and decided to explain. "This column is for people who should come but probably won't." Four photos. "This column is for people who people we don't want to invite, but may have to anyway." Seven photos. "This column is for people who are defiantly coming." Everyone in Stark Tower. "And this column is for people who are not coming under any circumstances." One picture of Loki. Awesome.

"You know, Pep, this isn't really necessary." Tony took a little more time to look at the complicated table. Who did she get these photos anyway? Pepper whizzed round and looked him straight in the eye.

"You can't say that, Tony!" Pepper threw her arms in the air. "We still haven't got a date, I don't have a clue about the cake or location, we're stuck on music, and I don't even think you have a suit yet…" The strawberry blonde threw herself onto the bed, groaning in annoyance.

"How about two weeks?" Tony called. Pepper sat up.

"Tony, we can't plan a wedding in two weeks." Tony smirked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Pepper didn't respond. Instead, she watched Tony take out his phone, ring up a number and place the phone towards his ear. "Hello, Tony Stark of Stark Industries, I'd like to rent out Malibu Beach for a day." Pepper's eyes widened; was Tony really doing this? "Of course."

"…Tony." Oh no – he'd been rejected. Tony only smiled at her, before putting the phone down.

"Virginia Potts, you and I are having a beach wedding."

* * *

**Bruce being the little chef! (^.^) & I've been seriously thinking about changing the ship to Betty x Bruce instead of Darcy x Bruce, but personally, I like both! I ****_loved_****Liv Tyler as Betty Ross, and she isn't in a lot of fics, which is why I've been trying to involve Darcy as much as possible for now, incase things change later. If I go ahead with it, I'll make Betty x Bruce an ongoing back story until it's time for their story, but it depends on what you guys want! So please give me your opinions! =D**


	5. Pepper x Tony: 5

**Iron Man 3 is amazing by the way. And I apologise, but another filler chapter!**

**~I do not own The Avengers~**

* * *

**Hope She Says Yes.**

**Pepper x Tony**

"Malibu beach?" Natasha questioned.

"On May 3rd." Pepper announced, happily. Natasha nodded understandingly, while Clint just looked thoughtful.

"We all knew that you were going to be the first one to get married." Bruce commented from the other side of the room. The others nodded in agreement.

"You guys still owe me $20." Clint finally said. Natasha rolled her eyes, while Bruce put his head in his hands, and looked for any money in his pocket.

"There was a betting pool!?" Pepper burst out. Clint just shrugged, while Bruce avoided her gaze.

"Erm, yeah." Clint replied casually, taking the $20 from Bruce.

"Over whether you and Tony would get married before Thor and Jane." Natasha explained. Pepper continued on looking horrified. There was a betting pool for her and Tony's relationship?

"Well, I bet that Thor and Jane are next..." Clint started, but ducked his head down when Natasha shot him a look.

"Next for what?" Thor strolled in. The group fell silent.

"Nothing Thor." Natasha sighed.

"Great Doctor, it appears that a letter has arrived for you this day." Bruce immediately looked up. A letter? For him? The only letters that came to the tower were bills for Tony – and even they were rare as he did everything via technology.

"A letter?" He questioned. He took the letter in his hand, taking his glasses off. He scanned the letter looking at the scruffy writing in blue ink pen. He opened it gingerly, completely forgetting that there were four pairs of eyes closely watching him.

"Who's is from?" Pepper asked as Bruce began to scan the letter. Bruce furrowed his eyebrows.

"Betty."

**X**

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"The bell." Steve sounded excited. He immediately ran into the lift, with Tony following him. Steve had also been taking his job seriously. Not only had Tony made him in charge of invitations, but he was now head of design. Steve spent almost all his free time flicking through wedding magazines and trying to pick the best accessories and helping out with the colour schemes and furniture, (with Maria helping him with the flowers) but the problem was, he wasn't as open as Bruce. In fact, he was extremely secretive and didn't tell Tony about anything until after he had done it. Ever since Maria had taught him how to order stuff online, Steve was constantly ordering new stuff every single day.

"It's not another pile of chairs, is it?" Tony glanced at him. Steve shook his head. "Ribbons?"

"No."

"Fairy lights?"

"N-hey…" Steve took his pencil from behind his ear and whipped out a notebook from his pocket and wrote in his usual neat handwriting _fairy lights_. "They would look so nice on the palm trees. Gold fairy lights wrapped around the palm trees and on the tables." Steve looked like he was having an epiphany. Tony rolled his eyes at his friend getting carried away. As the elevator opened, Tony stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

"Steve Rogers?" A man called out at the sight of the two of them.

"Here, sir." Steve raised a hand.

"Sign here." The man held out a clipboard to Steve who signed his name, and took the five large boxes in his arms before walking back to the elevator.

"Excuse me, Cap. But what are those?" Tony asked him the minute they were back in the main room of Stark Tower. Steve opened the boxes eagerly and shoved the balloons in Tony's face.

"Balloons." Tony said plainly. "You got balloons." Steve got out his notebook once more and ticked balloons off the list with a huge grin on his face.

**X**

Bruce stared at the letter in his hand, frowning at the letters that appeared before him.

**Bruce,**

**I know that it has been a long time and I didn't stay in contact with you. I'm moving out of my father's home. I can't take it anymore. I don't know what I'm going to do or why I am writing this, but I just wanted to let you know in case you ever wondered. You've never left my mind Bruce. I still think about you every day. You're my hero Bruce.**

**Betty.**

Bruce suddenly felt cold. He hadn't thought about Betty in years. Well, of course he thought about her, but he didn't think she ever thought about him. He thought that she had found someone else by now. And what did she mean moving out of her father's home? What had happened that made Betty want to do something like that? Where was she going to go now?

The letter didn't have an address on it, which frustrated Bruce, but he gently folded it the way it came and put it gently in the envelope, before hiding it in his bedside draw. He wasn't going to tell the others about this. The last thing that Tony and Pepper needed was to get wrapped up in his love life.

What was he thinking – he doesn't have a love life.

Bruce strolled into the living area of Avengers Tower and was greeted by Tony and Steve arguing over whether 100 white and gold balloons were necessary. Bruce rolled his eyes and the pair, before heading down to the lab to do something. Anything that would get his mind of Betty.

"Bruce! Wait up!" Bruce sighed, before he turned around to see Steve standing in front of him holding two pieces of ribbon that looked exactly the same. "Which piece for the chairs? Jasmine or Sunglow?" Bruce only stared at him. "I'm asking everyone."

**X**

"I thought that the aquilegia would look great in Pepper's hair but not on the table. But with the coreopsis', it was the other way around." Steve sat staring at the book in front of him, studying which flowers should be used for the wedding with Maria helping him, while Darcy was sampling music (she was now in charge of the playlist), and Bruce was in the corner trying out some Asian meal that he remembers eating back in his days of travelling.

"TOOOOONY." Everyone froze in their tasks, knowing full well who was screaming for Tony at this point. A very angry looking Pepper suddenly stomped into the room. "You still haven't got your suit!" Tony opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Pepper pointing a finger at him. "A real suit. A tuxedo. You need one. Now." Pepper looked around and pointed at Steve. "You. Help Tony find a tux. And you." She pointed to Bruce. "Go with them." The men didn't even bother to argue and immediately went down to get the suits. Maria stared at Pepper.

"Wedding stress." Pepper simply stated.

* * *

**So yes, the ship is now Betty x Bruce. I apologise to anyone who didn't want this. Next chapter shall be Pepperony fluff! =D**

**Please review!**


	6. Pepper x Tony: 6

**I am so sorry for being so on-and-off with my updating, so I'm aiming at trying to update every Tuesday. & yes, I renamed the story. Hope you don't mind!**

**~I do not own The Avengers~**

* * *

**Hope She Says Yes.**

**Pepper x Tony**

Tony was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets, looking around at all the suit shops around New York, with Steve and Bruce slowly trodding behind him. Steve was fascinated - when he was young, there was one suit shop in every city. You were lucky if you had two. Bruce was slowly walking behind not even bothering to look where he was going and just relying on following Tony's feet. They had also dragged Clint and Thor along, because if he had to buy a suit, so did they.

"Aha! This is the place!" Tony stopped in the middle of street, causing Bruce to bump into him and Clint to bump into Bruce. "Come on, all of you. Pick one, then let's get going." With that, Tony set off in the tux shop with Steve following eagerly behind him, Thor taking time to look at the models in the window, and Bruce and Clint eventually sloping in.

"Man of Iron, is this what you call a 'tux'?" Thor asked, picking up a suit that was way to small for him and putting it in front of him.

"Yes, big man. And you need to pick one." Tony took the too-small-tux from Thor, and handing him something much bigger. "Try this, blonde boy."

"Isn't this supposed to be _your_ shopping trip?" Clint raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"What?" Tony faked being offended. "This is _our_ shopping trip, guys. We all need to get suits." Tony said, as he walked around the room glancing at the suits. Clint picked the first suit he saw, and dragged it across the floor to the counter not even bothering to take a proper look at it. Bruce took a look around, always setting eyes on one, but then dropping it incase he found anything better. He eventually went back to the very first suit that he picked. Steve was eyeing each suit carefully - making sure that there were absolutely no flaws in the suit. Thor was the only one who was actually taking the shopping seriously. The only problem was, he couldn't find anything that fit him. "It's your arms, blondie." Tony commented, as Thor had slightly ripped the sleeves on yet another suit.

"Man of Iron, you have not yet chosen a tux." Thor said, as he took his own suit in his hands and stood next to Steve who had finally picked his own suit. Tony threw his head back.

"I'm not good with shopping." Tony groaned. "Why can't I just wear my Iron Man suit?"

"Don't you want to look nice for your wedding?" Steve asked horrified. Tony smirked.

"I always look nice." Clint rolled his eyes, while Bruce just groaned.

"I need to know what suit you're wearing, so I can figure out which flower should-"

"Okay, okay, I'll look." Tony said, getting up and going to look around the store - though everyone had doubts that he was going to come back with anything.

**x**

"What is all this, Tony?" Natasha tried to make her way through the racks throughout the living area. It wasn't just the racks but Steve's endless piles of boxes and loose ballons, Darcy's speakers and the constant smell of cinnamon was starting to drive Natasha up the wall.

"My suits. Just some of them." Tony unzipped one of the pockets slightly and showed Natasha a glimpse of his suit, before zipping it back up.

"And why do you have three racks of the same suit?"

"They're not the same suit!" Tony's eyes widened. "I couldn't pick one when we went, so I just chose a bunch." Tony explained, while getting a drink. Natasha folded her arms.

"And just how do you plan on choosing?" Tony shrugged.

"I'll ask Pepper." Natasha frowned.

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"She can't know what you're wearing before the wedding."

"Oh no, you don't believe in that do you?"

"Believe in what?" Jane strolled in. catching the last part of the conversation.

"You're not supposed to see each other on the day of the wedding." Natasha explained.

"She won't! Just what I'm wearing!"

"It's the same thing!" Natasha argued.

"How!?"

"I agree." Everyone turned to the voice in the hallway to see Rhodey standing there, arms folded, looking as normal as ever.

"Thank you." Tony fake smiled to Natasha, while pointing at Rhodey.

"Actually, I agree with these two." Rhodey pointed towards Natasha and Jane. "Romanoff." He nodded to Natasha.

"Rhodes." She said plainly.

"And you must be Miss Foster." Rhodey held out his hand to shake Jane's.

"Jane is just fine, thank you." She shook his hand.

"When did you drop by?" Tony asked him.

"Just now." He shrugged. "How come I didn't know?" Tony looked confused.

"About what?" Rhodey waved his arms around the entire living area.

"_This_. You and Pepper." Tony was silent. "The whole 'getting-married' part?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Relax. You of all people should have seen it coming."

"You could have at least called."

"You're acting like Steve, Rhodes. Stop it." Tony frowned. Now it was Rhodey's turn to roll his eyes.

"Do you need any help with anything?" He asked, looking around the room. Tony's face lit up.

"Yes. Yes yes yes, I do." Tony ran and put all of the racks in a row, and placed a camera in Rhodey's hand. "Take a photo of me in every suit."

**x**

"Who would have thought Tony Stark would be running around at midnight trying to perfect his wedding?" Jane sighed, as she watched Tony indeed run around the room trying to speak to three different companies at once.

"At least he's trying." Natasha sighed.

"So at least a two week stay for over fifteen and an extra month stay for two and..what? I should at least get a discount!" Tony screamed down the phone. "Because I'm Tony Stark!" He screamed once more, before putting the phone down.

"Wow, Stark. I wonder why you didn't become a lawyer." Maria commented. Stark shot her a glare, before switching to call two.

"Yes...yes...yes...why not? I'm Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries!" Tony screamed once more. "You clearly don't-" Pepper gently took the phone away from him, before placing it next to her ear.

"Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries speaking." Pepper said politely. "Yes. Yes...yes...I see." Pepper eyes Tony for a moment. "That would be perfect, thank you. Bye." Pepper put down the phone, before giving Tony a look.

"What?" He asked.

"_That_ is how it's done." She said.

"We have two different methods. I'm more up-front." Tony shrugged his shoulders, while Pepper only raised an eyebrow at him.

"What would be perfect?" Clint asked.

"Our depart. We leave on Thursday." Pepper announced. Everyone's jaw dropped open.

"But that's..."

"In two days, I know." She smiled.

"So..."

"We need to get packing then, don't we?"

* * *

**How many chapters should I spend on the wedding? I was thinking two or three, depending on what happens - I'm not sure. And I was seriously considering not writing the Natasha x Clint part, because I honestly couldn't think of a way that I could write them getting married. However, I've recently had an idea that I think shall work, so that's covered up! **

**The next chapter shall contain fluff with all the pairings! =D**

**Please review! =)**


	7. Pepper x Tony: 7

**I am SO ****_SO_**** sorry. Honestly, I feel so bad I haven't updated since May and I just want to give you all a hug and a lollipop for being so patient with me. I felt guilty every single day but I was so stuck with what to write. I wrote 2 different versions before coming up with this, but all the characters appear and it is slightly longer than the other chapters. There is more of the other pairings in this story than Pepperony, but you'll get plenty of that in the next two chapters. Really, I apologise and I wouldn't be surprised if you yelled at me right now. But, here you go. After four months of waiting, chapter seven.**

**~I do not own Marvel or The Avengers.~**

* * *

**Hope She Says Yes**

**Pepper x Tony**

The plane ride was long. Long and boring and stuffy and long. Darcy listened to every song on her iPod – twice. Natasha finished two books and was half way through a third. Thor, Clint and Steve played a catching game that seemed to go on forever. Jarvis calculated that it went on for six hours. Pepper had probably went through her checklist at least twenty times and Bruce and Jane had watched every Harry Potter movie.

It was a 42 hour flight.

So it didn't come as a surprise to anyone when Jarvis announced that they had arrived at their destination, everyone raced to get out of the jet and outside onto the beach.

It was, of course, empty. Tony had rented out the beach for a couple of days. They also arrived just after midday, so the weather was still warm but not too warm, and the sea was a perfect shade of blue. There were, of course, some palm trees and shells and large but pretty rocks. It looked like something out of a painting and the minute saw it, she felt like crying.

"Hey, Pep, what's wrong?" Tony concerned as he saw tears well up in her eyes. They'd only been here for five minutes and she was already crying? She didn't like it?

"Tony…"

"What is it, Pepper?" Pepper shook her head trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Tony, I-I love it." Pepper answered him. Ecstatic with his fiancée's happiness, Tony put an arm around her before kissing her head.

"Glad you love it." Tony whispered to her. "Pretty soon, it won't be Miss Potts anymore." He reminded her smiling.

"I need to take it all in, you know." She smiled at him. "I still can't believe we're here." Tony smiled back at her. It was one of his big, genuine smiles. The one that hardly anybody got to see. It wasn't one that you _had_ to put on because somebody was taking your picture or someone asked you to smile, but it was one that crept up on your face and before you knew it, you were smiling at the one person you truly love. Most people never got to see those smiles, but for Pepper, she saw them every day. Even so, she remembered them better than her did.

**x**

Steve had already started on decorating the minute he arrived. He couldn't help himself of course. There was just _so_ much to do. There were the balloons, and the fairy lights, and the tables, and the chairs and then the food…

So Steve made sure that it was his personal mission to make this the most amazing wedding ever. He had already sent Tony and Pepper to their hotel room ("You need the rest." He said. "You deserve it." He said.) and the minute they were out of shot, Steve got everything out and started reciting his orderly plan which he had proudly come up with during the flight.

"Thor, you and Jane can work on the fairy lights on the trees and Clint and Natasha can do the balloons and the rest of us will set up the tables and chairs. Agreed?" Everyone murmured some agreements but seemed content. They were all tried from the journey that all they wanted to do was sleep, but Steve wasn't having any of it. "Work now, campfire later." Steve said sternly. Everyone moaned, but obliged.

**x**

"Fair Jane, what is the name of these again?" Thor asked as he took the out the first fairy lights and showed Jane. They were gold and in a shape of a basic flower. Some others were a brighter, yellow colour.

"They're called fairy lights, Thor." Jane told him as she took out her own set and untangling them.

"Where do these require being?" Thor asked as he stood up.

"I think they go around the trees and around the chairs but they're not done yet…" Jane trailed off, looking over to Darcy who was struggling along with Bruce and where the legs of the chairs are supposed to be. Steve and Maria had finished in record time and were now on their second and poor Rhodey was trying to put one of the tables together by himself. He seemed content enough, though. "Let's just go with the trees." Jane confirmed to Thor, who nodded before going over to one of the trees and started wrapping the lights around the trees with no problem.

Jane, on the other hand, struggled a little. Her height didn't exactly help with the situation, so Jane decided to start from the bottom and just see what would happen.

It didn't last long.

Thor noticed this and couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He had to admit, it was kind of funny to see little Jane try to reach the top of the tree when she really couldn't. Thor walked over and lifted her over from the waist. Jane gasped.

"Thor!"

"Ignore me, Fair Jane. Just continue as before." He told her. Jane stared at him for a moment before doing exactly what he said.

"Thanks." She said quietly. Honestly, having a Norse God as your boyfriend could come in hand sometimes.

**x**

Natasha was on fire with those balloons. She agreed with Steve when he said 'Work now, campfire later.', so she was doing as much work as possible in hope that she could at least rest for even five minutes later.

Clint didn't exactly have the same state of mind.

In fact, he was way _way_ behind and practically refused to do any work. He had only blown up four balloons before promptly deciding to sit and do nothing. Every time Steve looked in his direction, he'd pretend to get started on blowing up a balloon, only to let it go later. The only thing that had actually got him to do those four were hard kicks from Natasha.

"How many do we need to do again?" Clint asked to break the silence. Or he just really wanted to know. It didn't really matter.

"Twenty." Natasha replied in between her eleventh balloon. "Each."

"This is so unfair. The lovebirds get to do the easiest part." Clint moaned as he looked over to Thor who was walking around with Jane on his shoulders, Jane doing the top half and Thor doing the bottom half. "They get to do the fun tactical stuff." Clint looked over to the larger group of Darcy, Bruce, and Rhodey, who were all now putting together their own tables. Maria and Steve setting up the aisle. "And we're stuck blowing up balloons." Clint finished up, gesturing to the white and gold balloons in front of him. Natasha held the balloon she was blowing and looked towards Clint.

"Technically, I'm the only one actually blowing them up." Natasha corrected him, before going back to her job.

"You're right." Clint said, sounding as if he was actually going to get to work. For a long time, he just sat there, looking around, not doing anything. Then to Natasha's surprise, he picked up a flat balloon. "I might as well do something…" Clint shrugged. Natasha was tempted to kick him again but decided against it. It would only demotivate him.

"Just get to work, Barton." Natasha mumbled.

**x**

"It goes here!" Darcy growled. "It's obvious."

"It can't, because where is this piece supposed to go?" Rhodey gestured to the other leg next to him. Darcy frowned.

"Bruce, read the instructions again!" Darcy said. Bruce sighed.

"Attach Piece A to Section C and make sure that screw 14 is attached to both Piece A and Piece D." Bruce read aloud for the third time. Honestly, he loved building things, but that was freeform. He didn't like all this "Piece A" and "Section C" and "Screw 14" stuff. It just didn't make any sense.

"Right, so look for Piece A…" Darcy began calmly.

"It's in your hand." Rhodey said before she could yell at him again.

"Right." Darcy said. "Now, where is Section C?" Darcy asked, trying to keep her cool.

"Here." Rhodey pointed with one of the legs in his hand. He waited a moment. "What now?" He asked.

"ATTACH IT!" Darcy barked at him, making both Bruce and Rhodey jump out of their skin. It was hard to believe that Darcy was the one wearing the pants in this process.

Actually, it wasn't.

Rhodey did as he was told without any hesitation before looking towards Darcy for approval.

"Right. Now find screw 14." She said. Rhodey hesitated, before looking at the screws. Were these things even numbered?

"James…"

"I…don't know…"

"Godammit, James! It's one screw!" Darcy yelled again, making Bruce cringe. This was going to be a long evening.

**x**

Steve was rushing around, trying to perfect the aisle that Pepper would walk down tomorrow morning. At least the chairs were done; they could get those ready at least. They decided not to make two sets of chairs and to just move them around the table for the reception. It meant less work for them for now. Steve rolled the cloth out and spent a little too long trying to make it perfectly straight while Maria was setting up the chairs either side.

"Okay, I think that this is almost done but…" Steve trailed off, looking at the cloth from where he was and tilting his head from side to side trying to get a better view. "It's not…" Steve gestured with his hands trying to find the word.

"Perfect?" Maria finished for him from where she was casually sitting in one of the chairs with her arms folded. She had finished most of it, but had gotten ever so slightly bored at setting up rows of chairs.

"Yes. Well, no. I-I mean…" Maria tried to hide the curve that formed on her lips. She loved making him stumble over his words. She knew that it was cruel but it was a little funny. It kind of reminded her that it was Steve she was speaking to; not Captain America.

"Steve, you've been stressing yourself out since the day this thing was announced. Everything is going fine." Maria nodded over to the rest of the group who seemed to be getting on with their own things. Stuff was getting done and that was the point. "Honestly, you don't need to get so wound up about a wedding that's not yours. I want to know what you'll be like for our wedding." Wait.

Did she really just say that?

Steve only got pinker when she said that. Was this a sign? Did this mean she wanted more? She wanted him to propose.

"I-I…"

"No." Maria butt in. "No, that was foolish of me to say, sorry. It just came out." Steve's mouth made a small 'o' shape. There was silence.

"I-I'll go and get the campfire ready." Steve coughed before walking away.

_ Really, Hill? You can face a one-on-one interrogation with the council but you can't control what you say around your own boyfriend._

**x**

The group was gathered around the campfire that Steve had made in his spare time. Even though they all had rooms in the hotel they had rented, Pepper casually mentioned how she wanted to see the sunset on the beach and Tony put Steve in charge of setting up the campfire because if that is what Pepper wanted then that was what she was getting.

So far, it had been relatively quiet. Nobody had really said a word since they were so tired from getting everything ready that day. Tony was limited to only two drinks that night seeing as nobody wanted him hung over tomorrow morning and he'd drink more tomorrow anyway.

Not only that, but it was pretty calm to. Tony and Pepper sat opposite the sea so that Pepper could get a proper look and she was almost dozing off on his shoulder. Jane looked perfectly happy in sitting in Thor's lap. Darcy was listening to her iPod, Natasha was absorbed in a book and Steve was drawing in his sketchpad next to Maria who was sitting in silence along with Rhodey and Clint. Bruce also seemed to be reading something, though it wasn't a book. Whatever it was, he seemed content.

It was one of those rare moments. Just like that evening when Tony decided that he wanted to marry Pepper. Everyone was quiet, getting on and happy.

And tomorrow, he'd have an even better reason to smile.

* * *

**I'm not really a fan of the ending. =/ I wanted someone to say something but I decided against it, you know? Enjoy the silence while it lasts haha. And I kind of like to think that my writing has improved a tiny bit since the last time I wrote. Why do you guys think? Do you like this chapter? Does anyone seem OOC? Let me know, please! I really like constructive criticism.**

**Please review! **


End file.
